


Hannah's Mate

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Hannah, Bottom Castiel, Breeding, CEO Hannah, F/M, Female Alpha, Fingering, Hanstiel - Freeform, Human AU, Knotting, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Pregnant Castiel, Rimming, Top Hannah, dildo, house Omega Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:05:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Castiel was off of his birth control there would be no more waiting. Hannah could finally breed her Omega properly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hannah's Mate

**Author's Note:**

> This is a female Alpha topping a male Omega. You have been warned.

Hannah scowled at her reflection in her car mirror. The only thing she wanted to do was go home to her soft, warm mate and forget that horrible meeting. It was one of the longest drives from her office back home but _finally_  she pulled into the drive, parked in the garage and made her way inside.

The house smelled of cinnamon, apples and spices along with her scent. It smelled of  _home_  and Hannah allowed a pleased smile to cross her features. She stepped out of her shoes and padded through the house in search of Castiel.

It was late enough he could be in bed and wanting to change out of her suit Hannah headed in that direction. But the closer she got to their bedroom the thicker Castiel’s scent became as well as mixing with the sweet smell of slick and fertility.

A gasp and a needy moan caused her to walk faster, pulling open the door and taking in the sight of a completely naked Castiel writhing on their bed sheets as he fucked himself with one of his toys. “Hannah!” his eyes were squeezed shut and his cheeks were flushed with heat.

Arousal burned through her and Hannah stepped further into the room, slowly stepping out of her clothes but never taking her eyes from the sight of her mate. His Heat was a week early but coming off of his pills it shouldn’t surprise her.

 _Now_  she could finally breed him properly.

No more waiting.

Her pretty mate was going to be fat with her child.

Slowly Hannah climbed onto the bed and reached out a hand to run through Castiel’s damp hair. Immediately Omega gold eyes snapped open to stare at her. She could see desperation and need shining back at her but the inhuman sound Castiel made at the sight of her had her hard.

“Oh baby.” She murmured pressing a kiss to him even as Castiel continued fucking himself with one of his toys. It made a wet, sucking sound each time he moved it. “How long have you been like this?”

Castiel shuddered and came with a whimper across his belly where there was already evidence of previous orgasms. “Hannah…Alpha please. Please. I need…I need—”

“I know what you need, Cas.” She tugged the dildo out of Castiel’s hole, coaxed him onto his belly and marveled at the view. Castiel pink hole was shiny and puffy from the desperate fucking as she leaned in to drag her tongue over the sensitive rim.

The action earned her a sharp gasp and a shudder as more slick freely leaked from Castiel. Her Omega’s thighs were shiny as were his cheeks but Hannah focused on teasing her mate with her tongue, tasting his sweet and thick slick.

“Hannah!” Castiel’s hole clenched around her as Hannah held his cheeks open and continued to drag her tongue over him until Castiel came with a wail once more. “Alpha.” He was panting, “Knot. Please I need…”

She pulled back and shifted herself forward, enjoying how Castiel’s ass was raised up for her and his body lowered in a perfect position for mounting. “I know what you need, Cas. I’ve got you.” Hannah stroked herself and with an unrestrained moan started to slide into Castiel’s slick entrance.

He was hot and wet around her, inner muscles fluttering around her, as she sank in and her hips ended up pressed against his ass. Castiel shoved back into her still whining and begging.

“Shhhh Cas.” Hannah managed in a rough voice as she drew her hips back and snapped them forward once more to bury herself back inside. She swiveled her hips and started thrusting into Castiel, hands holding onto him.

She knew it was past the time to be slow and gentle. Her mate was desperate and burning up, needing her knot, and that drove her hips forward hard and fast.

Hannah relished the sensations lighting up her nerves as Castiel’s ass gripped her and each snap of her hips buried her right back inside. “Alpha! Harder please! Oh oh oh fuck  _ohhhhh_!”

She continued offering praises even as she got closer and closer to her first knot. The stress of her last meeting was far from her mind as she focused on pleasuring and knotting her gorgeous Omega mate who had taken to moaning her name in that rough, arousing voice of his.

Soon enough her knot was catching on his rim and grinding forward she managed to push it past Castiel’s rim to tie them together. Castiel’s inner muscles clamped down on her and immediately started milking her knot causing Hannah to shudder. Her mouth fell open as her eyes fluttered shut at the pure pleasure filling her as she started orgasming.

Hannah draped herself over Castiel’s back after a few seconds. A soft moan escaped her as she ground herself against his ass and delighted in the sensations. Her orgasms left her warm and loose as she rubbed her cheek against Castiel, a hand reaching under to jerk him off.

“Hannah.” Castiel sighed her name out and they shifted until he was lying on his belly with her sprawled out on top of him.

“I’m going to give you a baby, Cas.” She pressed a kiss against his warm skin, “I’m going to give you lots of babies. Keep you full and round with child.”

She grinned when Castiel released a pleased sigh and relaxed further under her. They stayed like that until her knot went down and Hannah pulled out, grabbed Castiel’s plug and pushed it inside. “Missed you.” Castiel’s voice was tired as he snuggled against the covers not even bothering to reach for the covers.

“Don’t worry. I plan on staying throughout your Heat. I won’t leave you alone.” She went to the kitchen to grab a few drinks to place next to the nightstand and then curled up with Castiel until he started whimpering, needing another knot.

By the end of the fourth day Castiel was completely gone, lost to the incoherence of his Heat, as Hannah pounded into him quickly. She moaned as Castiel’s ass pushed back to take her deep with each thrust. Her Omega was gripping the sheets and sobbing out with need as her knot slammed into him, locking them together and she groaned at the sensation of her release.

It was while she was resting on top of him, eyes hooded and knot firmly buried inside her mate, that Hannah caught the slight change in Castiel’s scent. “Think you caught, Cas.” She murmured, “But we’ll keep trying until your Heat is over.”

Castiel only sighed out and went completely lax under her, breathing even, as he slipped into sleep and she followed after him shortly. Later the sounds of Castiel whining lowly under her woke her up and Hannah shifted, breathing in fading heatscent, until she was ready once more to breed her Omega.


End file.
